The present invention relates to a casing arrangement for a gas turbine having a gas turbine casing element and a guide-vane ring; a gas turbine, in particular a gas turbine for an aircraft engine having such a gas turbine casing arrangement; as well as a method for securing the guide-vane ring in the direction of through-flow axially at the gas turbine casing element of such a gas turbine casing arrangement.
A gas turbine having a gas turbine casing or housing element and a guide-vane ring with an outer ring is known from US 2007/0122270 A1. The outer ring is fastened to the housing element that engages radially in recesses in the outer ring by means of spokes fixed in place in the housing element. An ensheathed or coated ring, which lies radially opposite a rotor grid adjacent to the guide-vane ring, is fastened directly at the outer ring and is axially engaged therewith by axial projections in recesses in the outer ring.
In an operating position, gas turbine casing element, guide-vane ring, and coated ring have different heat expansions. Due to the direct axial support between outer ring and coated ring with the normal high forces associated therewith, the thermally caused radial relative movements bring about high wear.